


After the Happily Ever After

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are just trying to figure things out.  Niall loves Liam's body and Liam loves figuring out what kinks work for them. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where there is a story after the happily ever after, but even after the happily ever after, there are bumps in the road and smooth sailing to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/gifts).



As it turns out, falling in love and hashing out the boundaries of a relationship wasn’t something that happened over night. Niall and Liam were a picture perfect example of this in almost every way. It had not only taken Liam six months of side glances in the dressing room, standing too close to him on stage and trading rooms with the other boys when they were meant to be bunking with Niall to tell him he had feelings for him. He had expected for Niall to laugh in his face but it turned out that Niall was almost right there with Liam. Maybe he wasn’t as gone over the other boy, but it didn’t take long. It didn’t take long for Niall to completely let go of his inhibitions and fall for Liam, and that’s how the story went. They ended the ‘Where We Are’ tour with a bang, quite literally and figuratively, the band had an amazing tour, Niall and Liam had a new relationship and they had a little bit of a break planned. If that’s how falling in love went, Niall would never understand why everyone didn’t fall in love. 

In the time after the tour, Niall and Liam spent every moment together, acclimating themselves to one another and spending time with their families -- letting their families know about their relationship had been something they were nervous about, but it went about as well as either of them could expect. 

Settling back into Niall’s London home after visiting with Liam’s family, Niall snuck up behind Liam who was putting the kettle on and slipped his arms around his middle, leaning up onto his toes just enough to rest his chin on Liam’s shoulder, “I’m so glad our families know now.” He said warmly, pressing a gentle kiss to Liam’s shoulder and letting out a soft breath, “Think tour will be weird?” 

“Don’t know, really.” Liam said, and he stepped back just slightly, just enough that he could press himself against Niall before letting out a low, almost ragged breath. “Might be weird to be like this around the lads, you know? They might be bothered by it.” He was almost nervous with his words and at the end of the tour, he had been just the same, he always made sure they ducked away from the other lads before kissing or sharing any sort of intimacies. 

“I think they’ll be okay, and if not, we can just be private, babe, don’t mind that.” Niall said softly, stepping back and letting his hands slide over Liam’s back. He loved the way his muscles were taut over his shoulders and god, he wondered daily how he had missed picking up on Liam’s signals. Niall pressed both of his index fingers on Liam’s shoulders and drug them down, and under his shoulder blades before letting out a gasp of a breath. 

“I don’t wanna make you do that forever. I just have to get comfortable. You know?” Liam asked, biting down on his lip and turning in NIall’s arms, leaning down and catching his lips in a soft kiss. “Let’s just enjoy our last few days at home and figure it out when we get to Australia, huh?” Liam asked, bringing both of his hands up to cup Niall’s cheeks in his hands before kissing him again. 

Niall couldn’t get enough of Liam. He really couldn’t. He could constantly have his hands on Liam and it was never enough. When their lips touched, Niall let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes as he kissed Liam back, his hands settling on Liam’s chest. “You’re not making me do anything, by the way. I’m happy the way we are.” Niall said softly before dragging his finger tips down over Liam’s chest and tucking them into the top of the elastic of his joggers, “Actually would be happier if you were naked.” He said mischieviously, wiggling his own hips and twisting his lips up into a slight grin. 

Liam sucked in a breath and let out a noise that slightly resembled a squeak at Niall’s suggestion, his cheeks flushing red. “Niall! I am making tea.” He said, pushing his hips from side to side for a moment before stepping away from Niall. “You are so inappropriate we are meant to watch a film.” 

“You weren’t calling me inappropriate when I was sucking you off on our drive home earlier.” Niall pointed out, his right hand moving to point at Liam, a smirk set on his lips. 

Liam scrunched his nose up and let a huff leave his lips, “That was different, Niall, you are awful.” He said with a laugh, reaching forward and dropping his hand on Niall’s bum, his fingers slipping inside Niall’s back pocket to grasp at his bottom softly. 

“Go under my jeans.” Niall said plainly, pushing his bum back into Liam’s hand and the look on his face was mischievous at best. Liam had always been a bit more modest, a bit easier to get a shock out of and Niall loved the shock value he got with Liam. He loved the way Liam’s cheeks would go deep red and he would avoid Niall’s face, but mostly he loved the way Liam couldn’t hide his half-hard cock reaction to ideas Niall had proposed. It was how Liam had ended up with hot wax dripped down his stomach or how Niall had sucked him off with an ice cube in his mouth. That was neither here nor there at the moment, Niall thought. 

“What?” Liam asked taking a moment to catch up and when he did he pulled his fingers back from Niall’s pocket and slowly pushed them under the waistband of Niall’s jeans. There wasn’t a lot of room for Liam to move his fingers, but it really had taken only a few times of Liam seeing Niall’s bottom to realise he would do anything to get to it (he saw the Halloween picture, and he is only human right?) When he finally got his hand inside of Niall’s jeans his eyes widened slightly and he moved them around and well, that was different. “What are you-” Liam started, his eyes wide as he looked at Niall. 

Niall grinned. He pushed his bum back as much as he was able and grinned up at Liam. “Thought I would put something pretty on for you.” He said with a shrug of a shoulder and his tongue flicking gently over his lips. 

The dots were connecting in Liam’s head and when they finally connected the idea that Niall said he had something pretty on, and the fabric under his fingers felt strangely like lace and oh. LIam opened his mouth to speak but shut it again quickly as he thought about it for a moment. “Can we take your jeans off?” He asked finally, curling his fingers to dig into the fabric, the lace. 

“Sure babe.” Niall said, reaching back to tap at Liam’s hand gently before stepping away from him to force Liam’s hand out of his jeans. Niall hadn’t actually ever mentioned the idea of wearing lacy panties for Liam to him, if he was honest, he had only thought about it when Harry, of all people, mentioned it to him. Harry had embarrassingly taken him shopping, hiding in the corner of the shop and holding things up to Niall and promising Liam would love how he looked in them -- the thought alone brought a deep blush to Niall’s cheeks. Niall reached down to unbutton his jeans, shimmying his hips from side to side as he worked them down in an attempt to keep his panties in place as he pushed his jeans down and stepped out of it. 

Liam’s jaw dropped slightly as he looked at Niall, stood in front of him, cheeks deep red and wow, his boyfriend really was standing in front of him - his cock just barely poking out of the black lace that was covering his porcelain white skin. Liam had been with women, he knew what women looked like in lingerie, but he had no idea that seeing Niall in it would be so much hotter. “Fuck.” Liam managed dumbly, feeling almost like a fish out of water at the sight of his Niall. 

“Is it okay? You don’t have to like it.” Niall mumbled out, shifting his hips and letting his arms hang at his sides; the way his hips moved made his half hard cock shift inside the panties, poking just slightly more out the top. 

“It’s so good. You look so hot.” Liam said slowly, nodding his hand and stepping forward to drag his fingers over the outline of Niall’s cock lightly, thumbing over the tip gently before letting out a slow breath. 

Niall was certain his cheeks couldn’t get any more red or maybe if they did his entire head would explode. “Harry said you would like it. I mean, he, well, anyway. I just, thought I would do something nice.” 

“This is very nice,” LIam said, sliding his arms around Niall and squeezing softly at his bottom before leaning down to connect their lips into a soft kiss, “You can tell Harry he was very right.” He said softly against Niall’s lips before letting out a soft laugh. 

Niall easily went into Liam’s frame, pushing his hands over LIam’s chest and digging his fingers in gently at Liam’s pecs. “You’re so gorgeous, Li.” Niall said softly, ducking his head down to press a kiss to Liam’s chest. “I could kiss you all over all day and never get tired of it, I think.” He said, nipping softly at Liam’s shoulder before looking up at him. 

“That’s because you’re my boyfriend, you wouldn’t feel that way otherwise.” Liam said softly scrunching his nose up, because really, Niall was over the top in the best way possible with Liam -- he was certain there wasn’t another person who was as attracted to him as NIall was but he really didn’t understand it. 

“It’s because I’ve got eyes, love.” Niall said with a soft laugh, not his normal laugh that filled the entire room, but a soft, warm laugh that was really only reserved for Liam. “I just think you’re really fit and I’m so fond of you.” He added softly, tipping his head back just slightly to look up at Liam. 

“I think the same thing of you.” Liam said gently, before moving his hands to rub over NIall’s sides gently, “Do you think we could do that thing we did that one time?” He asked carefully, not sure how Niall would react to it. 

One month earlier… 

It wasn’t like they had meant to. It was just after they had returned home from dinner out (and three bottles of wine between the two of them, thank you) that Niall had made some sort of snarky comment to Liam and Liam had tackled him to the bed. He had pinned him down, straddling one of his thighs and tickling him mercilessly. It was one of both of their favourite parts of their relationship… the ability to be silly and playful and have fun. Except that through Niall’s gasping for arm and laughing, he had tried to push Liam’s arms away, claiming that if Liam kept it up he was going to wee and Liam thought Niall was just trying to get out of the tickle fight. That was, until Niall’s face went deep red and Liam felt a warmth spreading down over him. 

“Get off of me!” Niall had nearly shouted, slapping his hands at Liam’s chest and trying his best not to let tears of embarrassment escape his eyes. He had literally just wet the bed with his boyfriend on top of him. 

“Niall stop,” Liam tried, grabbing at Niall’s wrists and trying to calm him down, but it was nearly no help - Niall was flailing angrily below him and if Liam kept trying to stop him, one or both of them would end up hurt. 

“I told you to fucking stop it Liam. What is wrong with you?!” Niall shouted, finally getting out from under LIam and angrily pushing his clothes off as he headed for the en suite, half tempted to slam the door and lock it in Liam’s face in his fit of rage. 

When Liam finally righted himself, not only were his jeans wet and stuck to him, but his cock was pressed firmly against his fly, hard and entirely interested in the situation that just happened. Rather than responding to Niall he just stood, dumbfounded, at the entrance to the en suite watching as Niall knocked just about every bottle inside the shower over in his attempt to turn the water on. 

“Don’t just fucking stare at me. I hate you.” Niall growled at Liam, the tears he had been fighting had finally escaped his eyes and were staining his deep red cheeks and god, god he wanted nothing more than to get in the shower and rinse all of this away, rinse the whole night away. 

Liam wasn’t sure what to do, so he did the only thing he thought might help. He pushed his jeans and pants down, stepping out of them, his cock bobbing free and still interested as he did. Walking across the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around Niall from behind and pulled him backwards, pressing their bodies together, his cock pressing against NIall’s bum as he whispered in his ear, “Baby please. Calm down. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.” 

Niall’s eyes had widened because Liam was hard. He had just wet the bed and Liam was calm, hard and pressed up against him. “Are you… did that… why the hell did you do that to me?” Niall couldn’t figure out what he wanted to ask, but if this was some sort of kink that Liam was into and wanting to explore without asking Niall, he was incredibly fucked up. 

“I am. It did. I didn’t mean to. I thought you were just trying to get me to stop.” Liam said softly, rubbing his thumbs soothingly in small circles over Niall’s hips in an attempt to calm him down. “I didn’t know it would. I’m sorry, Niall. I wasn’t trying to upset you. God, I don’t ever want to see you upset.” Liam said, turning Niall around in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. 

And that was that. They showered and cleaned the bed and didn’t mention it again that night, it was like it hadn’t ever happened.   
Current Day… 

Niall exhaled out loudly, because Liam had brought this up a few times. He wasn’t sure how Liam could be turned on by wee, but he wasn’t one to judge anyone. It wasn’t that he was completely against it, he had just been taken by such surprise that he ended up angry with Liam over it. “I mean, I,” Niall paused, reaching to lace his fingers together with Liam’s, “I think we could.” He said softly, looking up at Liam with a hint of a blush still on his cheeks. 

Liam didn’t want to seem too eager, but the fact that Niall had said yes made him want to pick Niall up and spin him around in a circle. “I thought if you wanted we could do it in the shower, easier… clean up and all.” Liam’s voice was soft as he spoke, cautious as if he didn’t want Niall to change his mind and run off. 

Niall nodded slowly, watching Liam and that idea seemed a little better to him, rather than ruining their bed. “That would make me feel a little better, I think. We can try it. If I don’t like it this time, will you stop asking about it?” He asked quietly, leaning in to catch Liam’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Yeah, baby. Of course. If you don’t like it, no more.” Liam said, returning the soft kiss and sliding his free arm around Niall’s lower back to rub softly at the skin, “I really appreciate you trying it again for me.” He said, nudging his nose against Niall’s cheek and giving him a soft kiss. 

As it was, Niall was sure he would try anything for Liam once and this twice, apparently. At least this time, they would both be expecting it and they would both be sober and Niall thought that was probably the most important part of the whole thing, if he was honest. “I just get worried that what if you think it’s disgusting this time and you don’t want me anymore?” Niall asked carefully, their fingers twisting together and his hand giving Liam’s a soft squeeze. 

“It wouldn’t be like that though. If I don’t like it this time, I’ll tell you. I’m not going to stop wanting you because of something like that,” Liam explained quietly and he had entertained the idea of the whole thing not feeling right to him, but he knew if it didn’t, they could just wash off and not do it again. “If you’re uncomfortable, I don’t want you to do it.” Liam added and the thought that this was what he wanted, brought a blush to his cheeks, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip and scrunch his nose up slightly. 

“And everyone takes you for the innocent one. You’re the kinkiest of the lot of us!” Niall accused with a chuckle, happy for the opportunity to slightly lighten the mood. “I’m going to have a glass of water and then lets go upstairs before I get myself too nervous about it,” He said gently, nudging Liam’s side gently before making his way over to fill a glass up with water, then stepping back to drink it as he watched Liam.   
Liam laughed softly and shook his head at Niall, “I am absolutely not the kinkiest!” He said, with a mock-accused tone as he watched Niall drink water. “I am truly the luckiest one of the lot to be with you, aren’t I.” Liam said warmly, taking the glass from Niall when he was done and moving his other hand to pinch at Niall’s hip gently, “Just the thought of that and your panties is almost too much for me to handle,” Liam admitted quietly, leaning in to kiss his lips softly before taking NIall’s hand again and leading them up to the bedroom. 

Although the last few times Liam had asked Niall if they could do this, Niall had said a quick no and glared Liam down to make sure he wouldn’t bring it up again. Either way, he had spent some time researching it and after reading a handful of different websites he thought maybe they weren’t the most off the wall people in the world for doing this. Actually, he had found entire websites dedicated to it and maybe it just wasn’t that bad. “Do you want to be naked or maybe in your pants or?” Niall asked slowly, pulling his shirt off and dropping his hands down to rest his fingers just above the elastic of his panties. 

“I think just my pants.” Liam said softly, removing his shirt and his jeans and leaving them in a pile before leading Niall into the en suite. There was a slight air of nervousness between the two of them, but nothing bad enough to make either of them uncomfortable. 

“Okay, you go first and sit down and I’ll readjust and sit down on your lap,” Niall spoke as he stepped away from Liam reaching down and slipping the fingers of his right hand inside of his panties, adjusting himself so that his cock was fully tucked into the panties and finally turning to look at Liam who was sitting on the shower bench, his legs just slightly parted. 

“I’m ready baby. You sure you’re okay with this?” Liam wanted to check one last time, that Niall was okay, that he wasn’t just doing this because Liam wanted him to. The bench was cold on the underside of his thighs and it almost made him want to bounce his legs to warm them up. Instead, he pressed his feet flat down against the shower floor and held his hand out to Niall encouragingly. 

“I’m sure, Li.” Niall took Liam’s hand and stepped inside the shower, pulling the glass door closed behind him. “I think if I like, was able to just sit down on your lap and kiss you and maybe you could rub my stomach. It feels so forced right now,” He explained as he stepped closer to Liam, waiting just a moment before straddling his lap and looking up at him. 

“That’s perfect,” LIam encouraged, sliding his arms around Niall and grasping softly at his bum when he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. He moved his right hand back around NIall, his left hand’s fingers spread over NIall’s back and his right hand rubbing gently at Niall’s stomach. 

Niall moved his hands to Liam’s chest, curling his fingers down against his skin and focused on the way the tips of his fingers went slightly white and LIam’s skin turned a nice shade of red. He was sure that no matter what they were doing or where they were, this is how he would always want to be. “Do you want me to warn you first?” Niall asked carefully, pulling back from Liam’s kiss just enough to speak as he peeked one of his eyes open. 

“No baby, it’s fine, just relax.” Liam said softly, continuing the small circles of his hand on Niall’s stomach. “Just pretend it’s me and you just here kissing, nothing else, right?” Liam’s voice was warm as he spoke, encouraging and calm and he leaned in for another kiss, this time flicking his tongue out over Niall’s lips, sneaking inside of Niall’s mouth when his lips parted.   
Niall closed his eyes and leaned into Liam, parting his lips and letting his own tongue tangle with Liam’s. Maybe it had been all the water he had drank or maybe it was the way Liam’s hand spread over his skin but it took only just a moment before Niall felt a calm settle over him. He pulled back and bit down on his bottom lip before whispering softly, “I’m gonna.” He said looking down at the space between them as he felt the warmth begin to cover the black lace of his panties. 

“So beautiful, you’re so pretty, NIall.” Liam said gently, sliding his hand around Niall to hold his lower back firmly, the affirmations spilling from his lips as they were both covered in the warmth of NIall’s wee. Liam wasn’t sure if something like this should make him aroused, should make his cock fill out under Niall, but he was sure that it definitely did. He let a low groan leave his lips as he pulled NIall closer to him, their chests pressing together. 

Niall’s cheeks were cherry red and it was spread down over his chest as he exhaled slowly, this time, the feeling of wetting himself and Liam wasn’t so bad. Actually, he loved the way Liam’s eyes widened, the way his grip tightened on Niall and pushing his hips down just slightly he was easily aware of Liam’s growing erection. “M’almost done.” Niall said shyly, biting down on his bottom lip and moving his hands up to Liam’s shoulders. He let his thumb press down into the dips of Liam’s collar bones, pushing over his skin until his fingers settled on his shoulders. 

“Thank you so much,” Liam said gently, leaning forward and pressing messy kisses to NIall’s lips. “That was so good, you’re so hot.” His words were almost mumbled as his hands wandered up and down NIall’s chest. “I want to fuck you so badly. You’re so hot.” He bit down gently on Niall’s bottom lip, pulling back just slightly as a small pop sounded when he pulled off of Niall’s lip. 

Niall moaned at Liam’s words, nodding his head quickly and he loved so much when Liam fucked him, the feeling of Liam taking over him completely and giving him everything was almost more than Niall could handle every single time. “Can we turn the water on and then you can fuck me here?” He asked, extracting himself from Liam’s lap and carefully pushing the panties down his hips and kicking them off his right foot before he stepped forward to turn the shower on. 

“Course love,” LIam said, getting up after Niall and pushing down his now soaked pants, kicking them off into the corner of that shower, half landing on top of NIall’s panties and just the thought made LIam groan softly, “You’ve got to wear those more often. That was so hot.” LIam said, grabbing NIall and pushing him back against the shower wall, Niall’s shoulders coming in contact with the cold tile. 

“Whenever you want, Li.” Niall said, rolling his shoulders back and pushing his hips forward, their skin still wet and almost sticky with wee and the combination of water coming down over them. “Just fuck me like this, no lube. I’m okay.” Niall said slowly, the words thick in his mouth for no other reason than Niall had never been great at telling Liam exactly what he wanted when it came to dirty things. 

“Fuck. Fuck, yeah.” LIam said, sliding his hands down grasping at NIall’s thighs before pulling his legs up and wrapping them around his waist, pinning him back against the shower wall as Niall wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “God you’re so hot NIall. I want to come already,” He said with a slight laugh, stepping back with his right foot to put enough space between the two of them that he could slide his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his cock and squeezing it a few times. 

Niall loved this part. The way Liam was almost aggressive with him, watching Liam as he focused on what he was doing, a whimper leaving Niall’s lips. He hadn’t ever thought he would do something like this, but then again, he hadn’t ever thought he would be head over heels in love with Liam, so sometimes life was just full of surprises. 

LIam lined himself up, knowing Niall would be tight, because although they had fucked that morning, it had been several hours and they weren’t using much for lube. “Love you so much, babe.” Liam said roughly as he stepped forward, pushing into NIall as he pushed him back against the wall firmly. “You’re so tight,” He muttered out, pushing the rest of the way into Niall. 

Niall wondered if the tight, stretch almost burn that faded into nothing but pure pleasure, “Love you too,” Niall murmured, dropping his head back against the shower wall with a thunk and whimpering as he tensed around Liam. 

Liam put his hands on either side of Niall on the shower wall, keeping him still there as NIall’s fingers wrapped around Liam’s biceps (one of Niall’s favourite places) and he held on tightly as Liam thrusted in and out, the air thick with the steam of the shower and their moans tangling in the air. 

It was just a few short moments later, that Liam pulled back, thrusting back into Niall one more time, staying buried deep inside of him as he came, moaning into Niall’s neck as his thighs shook slightly. 

Rolling his hips forward, NIall whimpered under Liam’s touch, thrusting his hips forward as much as he could into Liam until he felt completely weak under his touch, gasping out for soft breaths. 

Niall felt like he was on top of the world, in the cheesiest way possible. Wrapped up in Liam’s arms, with a light red flush spreading down Liam’s neck and over his chest and for once in his life, he felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx I sort of mashed three of your prompts together!


End file.
